Graces of a Swan
by The Secret Life of Helena
Summary: Mark was sad. Lexie though, was relaxed, happy and graceful. Lake. Flashback. Love. Hurt. Mark and Lexie, a one-shot.


**Hey hey there readers! So anyway, I've had writers block for god knows how long! And this popped into my mind! :D So I figured, if I can finish this one-shot, maybe the writer's block will go away! :D And it did! I'm still finishing the other chapters in my other stories though. :D**

**No copyright infringement intended.  
**

**

* * *

**

It was a crisp autumn morning and Mark Sloan, the typical playboy, decided to stroll down the park. He splashed down the remaining paddles from last night's storm but was careful not to get his $5000 dollar boots all muddy.

He walked further and further and continued chasing pavements without any clue of how much time has passed. He was sad because his best friend had abandoned him. It was sad, really.

Thousands of thoughts were roaming around his mind in chorus and it was making him weak. He couldn't go around the place in search for girls to shag with anymore. It was time he grew more mature. He was acting like a senior in high school, without any common sense.

The sun has set and Mark still hasn't left for home. He had missed a day of his work. But he didn't care. No one loved him in the hospital. _Did someone love him?_ Maybe.

He sat down on a bench resting under a maple tree and stared out to space. But was it space? In front of him, meters away, was a swan, dancing on the lake, alone. But Mark didn't feel like it was a swan. His heart was thumping twice the normal rate as he stared out to the figure.

It was white, yes; it was glowing, giving it the essence of a swan. But what made it so different? Mark stood up and walked over to the lake, where he saw not a swan, but a woman. She had short black hair flowing over the water as she glided in it smoothly.

Then there was his memory.

"_Mark, you can't keep going like this! You have to grow up!" _

"_Addison, please." _

"_No, No, Mark! I-I can't!"_

"_Addison, please!" he shouted after her. _

"_Mark, you can't keep shouting around here, this is a hospital! People die in here!" Whispered the chief angrily at him. _

"Excuse me, mister?" asked the angelic voice of the woman. He was snapped back to reality and smiled at her.

"Hello, my dear lady. Mark Sloan." He said, holding out his hand.

She took it in her hand and shook it. "Lexie Grey." She smiled. Lexie let go of his hand and swam back, splashing some water on Mark, but he didn't care.

Mark removed his clothes letting his boxers remain and dived in the lake to join her. She was startled at first, but relaxed a bit as he reached for her hand.

"May we?" he asked. She nodded and they swam under water.

It was like they were floating. Mark and Lexie never let go of one another as they continued to swim in the vast area of the lake. It was like heaven.

Seaweeds were swaying by the bottom of the lake while the fish were swimming around them. Colours were passing by their eyes without any care. Once in a while, they glanced at each other at the same time as if they have done it a million times.

It seemed like it was hours before their heads popped out of the water. Lexie's hair was glistening to the rays of sunshine all the while, _Mark's_ eyes were glistening. Lexie caught his gaze and gave a weak smile.

"I don't know you." She stated simply. Mark clucked his tongue.

"Then I'll show you." He reached for her hand that was still submerged underwater and everything went too bright for her.

She was somewhere else, a cleaner and brighter place. She squinted her eyes and used her arm to cover her eyes enough. She was in a field. Crows were flying over the field and somewhere in the distance, she heard shouts.

She walked to the place of the argument and with each step she took, it got louder. Finally, when she near enough, she stopped and squatted to hide herself.

"You cannot continue this Mark!" It was a girl's voice.

"And why not?!" Snapped back Mark.

"Because it's wrong!"

"What I do is none of your business!"

"Mark! Listen to me! This place won't survive with only me around!" That was the last one Lexie heard before she heard the door slammed. She raised her head a bit and saw Mark walking away from the house with the woman just coming out of the house tears falling.

She stood up fully and straightened her back. The woman didn't seem to see her, but Mark did. There was this glint in his eyes with mixed emotions, next thing she knew, she was spinning back to the real world.

"Now you know." Said the present Mark.

* * *

**THAT WAS WEIRD! :-j I almost put magic stuff form Harry Potter. Weird right? :-j Anyway, hope you liked it. I'm just a progressing fan of Mark and Lexie. But I REALLY love them the same way I do with Mer and Der. :D Till next time! :)**

**Helena **signing out. :)


End file.
